bmmfandomcom-20200215-history
HMS Intrepid
Rating 4th rate Class Reason-class naval fourth-rate Captain Himilkon Moreplovac Date of Commission 23.7.1761 Guns Gundeck 22x22lb Upperdeck 22x11lb Topdeck 10x7lb Foreguns 2x12lb Aft guns 2x18lb Swivels 6x1/2lb Crew 475 Status In service HMS ''Intrepid'' is a 54-gun fourth rate ship of the line of the Royal Navy, launched on 23 July 1761 at St. John's shipyard. On 15 July 1761 construction has started on a new ship to be asigned to a prominent young captan Himilkon Moreplovac as his flagship. Cpt. Samuel Pepys, head of the British Mercantile and Mercenary Shipyards suggested a Mourdaunt-class fourth rate. On July 23rd HMS Intrepid was launched and made sails for Port Royal where it linked with the rest of the Cpt. Himilkon Moreplovac fleet. On August 18th, after several skirmishes with enemy ships, an order has came for the ship to sail back to Port Royal for refits. After several days HMS Intrepid was ready and refited as Reason-class Naval Fourth Rate. It remained Cpt. Himilkon Moreplovac flagship until 14th October 1761 when it was replaced by HMS Warspite. HMS Intrepid is currently operating from Port Royal as the main port battle ship of Cpt. Himilkon Moreplovac. Port Battles Date Port Description Winner Sep 03 19:00 Spanish Town Britain attacked France Britain Sep 08 23:45 West End Spain attacked Britain Spain Sep 09 19:51 St. John's Spain attacked Britain Britain Sep 10 20:31 Irish Point Britain attacked France Britain Sep 11 22:00 Port-of-Spain Britain attacked Spain Spain Sep 12 23:12 Jaqueme Britain attacked France Britain Sep 15 01:15 Vieux Fort Britain attacked France Britain Sep 16 03:20 Sisal Britain attacked Spain Spain Sep 17 20:37 Grenville Britain attacked France Britain Sep 18 04:55 Port-of-Spain Britain attacked Spain Britain Sep 20 19:13 Puerto Cabezas France attacked Britain Britain Sep 21 20:35 Nassau Pirate attacked Britain Britain Sep 22 03:17 Roseau Britain attacked France France Oct 02 19:42 Maracaibo Spain attacked Britain Britain Oct 03 21:29 Turtling Bay France attacked Britain Britain Oct 07 20:04 de L'isle Britain attacked Pirate Pirate Oct 13 21:49 Spanish Town France attacked Britain Britain Oct 14 02:22 Port-of-Spain Britain attacked Spain Britain Oct 15 01:53 Vieux Fort Britain attacked France France Oct 16 21:10 Nassau Spain attacked Britain Britain Oct 17 03:31 West End France attacked Britain Britain Oct 18 05:31 Port St. Joe Britain attacked France France Oct 20 06:14 Spanish Town France attacked Britain France Oct 22 02:55 Puerta de Plata Britain attacked Spain Britain Nov 04 01:16 Port-de-Paix Britain attacked France Britain Nov 03 22:55 Irish Point Britain attacked France Britain In history HMS Intrepid (1770) HMS Diadem (Intrepid-class) at the capture of the cape Good Hope. HMS ''Intrepid'' was a 64-gun third rate ship of the line of the Royal Navy, launched on 4 December 1770 at Woolwich. In 1772 the Intrepid sailed to the Dutch East Indies. The ship's master on this journey was John Hunter, later an admiral and the second Governor of New South Wales. She took part in the Battle of the Chesapeake in 1781. Intrepid was sold out of the Navy in 1818. Category:Ships Category:Story Bourds